bluebeetleandboostergoldfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League: Generation Lost 6
Synopsis for "Part Six: Splitting The Atom" Captain Atom has been in a reflective mood since a Russian soldier died because of Max’s arrogance. He recalls his own origin as the product a Vietnam War era military experiment. He has been keeping secret what happened to him immediately before Max wiped everybody’s memories. Max had planted an unusual atomic bomb and Atom had been forced to absorb its explosion to save his friends. They assumed that he’d harmlessly released the energy in orbit, but he had actually been thrown into the time stream. Captain Atom found himself on a colonial farm apparently somewhere in the Old West. He calculated that he had 19 hours 43 minutes until he fully metabolised the energy that he had absorbed and snapped back into his original place in space and time. He was found by Mary and Luke, a pair of farm children, and then by their father Robert. Atom explained away his metallic skin by telling them that he had become separated from a circus freak show. Robert offered him hospitality, but as night fell Atom made a startling discovery. The sky was dominated by a moon that had an entire hemisphere blown away. The Captain pressed Robert for the date and shocked to be told it was 2351 AD. Robert reacted angrily to Atom’s mention of the old superheroes and asked him to leave. There was some sort of world war, but the details had been lost over the generations and only some of the names were remembered. Robert’s father intervened and agreed to take Captain Atom to see a woman called “Old Karrie” who was there when the war came. Atom confesses to Robert’s father that he is afraid that whatever is left of his humanity is slipping away. He finds Karrie at the centre a radioactive plain. He is shocked to discover that the frail, blind woman is actually Power Girl (Karen Starr). She is almost powerless, but is still too invulnerable to die. She tells him that everybody died in the war – even Superman stopped fighting out of fear that his efforts would destroy the world around him. As Atom starts to snap back to the present day Power Girl screams at him that the war was started by Maxwell Lord. Captain Atom now tells his allies that “All of our friends, our families and everyone on Earth… they have no idea who Maxwell Lord they’re up against or that he’s even out there. We do. It’s on us. We’re the ones to stop him.” Appearing in "Part Six: Splitting The Atom" Featured Characters *Captain Atom (Also in Flashback) Supporting Characters *Booster Gold *Skeets *Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) *Fire *Ice (Also in Flashback) *Rocket Red (Gavril Ivanovich) Villains *Maxwell Lord (Behind The Scenes) Other Characters *Old Karrie *'Luke' *'Mary' *'Robert' Locations *'United States of America' *'New York City' *Justice League Embassy *'Winslow Air Force Base (1968)' *'2351' Items *Blue Beetle Scarab *Rocket Red Armor Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=15151 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League:_Generation_Lost_Vol_1_6 *http://www.comicvine.com/justice-league-generation-lost-splitting-the-atom/37-226905/ 6